Various types of filters may be used to remove noise or other unwanted data from a signal or channel. For example, anti-aliasing filters may be used to filter a channel before it is received by various devices, such as analog-to-digital converters (ADCs). Such devices may include additional components, such as a decimation filter, which may further filter a channel to remove noise from the channel. Existing decimation filters, however, may have a limited configuration which prevents them from effectively filtering multiple channels. For example, existing decimation filters, when switching between multiple channels, may require different signal bandwidths or responses associated with the decimation filter settling on different channels prior to filtering the channels. Thus, noise may not be effectively filtered from channels using existing decimation filters. Such inadequacy in decimation filters may unfortunately limit opportunities to multiplex channels to gain efficiencies and cost reduction. This inadequacy may also require anti-aliasing filters that are used in conjunction with the decimation filters to be more complex, which may lead to additional costs and inefficiencies associated with filtering channels.